A day at the Circus
A day at the Circus was a side quest completed by Sterling and Trongar. The aftermath of which has caused friction between the two of them and the carny folk. While out hunting with his new crossbow (Supremacy) Sterling and Trongar came across a young child (Peter) tied to a tree with some sort of animal mask fixed to his face. Not sure what to do with the child. The two followed him towards what appeared to be a circus set up outside a village. When asking the ring master about the mask, he snapped quickly demanding his property back, suggesting they ask Devlak the magnificant (the strongman) if he could pull it off. During a exchange with the strongman, a competition of strength was decided which led to a arm wrestling competion between Trongar and Devlak. With a little help from Sterlings mage hand Trongar won this competition causing the Devlak to storm off and get drunk. The next idea was to try wash it off in the high divers pool. The great Sebastian refused this until he had been bested in a diving competiton. Neither Sterling or Trongar were too confidant in this and eventualy Trongar made Sterling attempt it. A visabley nervous Sterling climbed the ladder to the top, where he was met with a crowd of his cheering fans. With his ego now in control Sterling completed a perfect double flip putting Sebastian off his next dive. Sebastian belly floped into the water while taking a blow to the head, clearly concussed his stumbled over to bar. Now able to use the water Primal Dawns grusome twosome tried washing the mask to get it off the child which just resulted in cleaning some of the paint off. Returning to the main tent the two over hear a jester who though initally funny makes it onto Trongars hitlist with his rapidly fledging jokes. Deciding they need to try cheer this child up they took him over to the kids show where the two actors were asking for volunteers to take part in the play. Not knowing this ment children Trongar pushed his was to front, where to two uneasy actors took them into a tent to give them customes. For the play Trongar had the part of a alligator and when asked to roar his thought would add some pyrotecnics by using flame breath. This display took most of the actors hair off and he ran screaming from the stage towards the diving pool (which Trongar had previously releived himself in) to cool his head. A final suggestion from the ringmaster was to find the care taker who might have a chisel they could use. Finding their way round back Trongar and Sterling came across Larry who was clearly not the sharpest tool in the shed. When asked about the chisel he said he'd go get and stuck his hand into the tiger catch which was quickly ripped clean off. Trongar decided he would attempt to calm the beast by singing it a Draconian nursery rhyme and throwing some meat into the cage. Retreiving the chisel the two attempted to hack the mask off, which just result in making the already teriffying washed out mask even scarier with missing chunks. On returning to the ring master they confronted him on who did this to the child, he revealed it was the work of Bojo the Clown who gone off the rails a bit lately and he was inside the main tent. Entering the tent, it was pitch black apart from the odd spot light. With a quick search the two found noone until Sterling noticed the ladders heading up. With his crossbow Sterling covered Trongar as he made the long climb up. As Trongar's head made it to the top platform. The smell of disgusting breath hit the dragon born in the face quickly followed by the sqweek of the clowns shows swinging round to kick Trongar off the ladder. With a strong grip on the ladder Trongar went nowhere, in fact he finished climbing the ladder and shoved Bojo off who fell into the safety net below quickly followed by the towering Trongar jumping after him. Both Trongar and Bojo struggling to move in the safety net, Bojo produced a razor blade and tried swiping it across Trongars scaley body. When this failed the clown climbed ontop of Trongar and opened his mouth and unhuman amount where millipede and spiders start climbing out of it. Seeing the clown for the first time Sterling raised Supremacy up and shot a single bolt taking the clowns jaw clean off breaking the illusion. Trongar followed this by grab the now panicing clown by the throat and throwing him off the edge of the net to crumple dead on the floor below. With Bojo dead the mask fell off Peters face who now able to talk told Sterling and Trongar that Bojo did it to him because the clown thought he wasn't having enough fun at the circus. Apon exiting the tent, it was late at night and all the visitors had left all that remained were a group of very angry carnys who told Sterling and Trongar to leave and never come back. Which they did, not before helping themself to some treats on the way. Heading back to their camp they came across Peters mother who was running round screaming looking for her son. She immedietly grabbed Peter from Sterling and Trongar and ran off screaming for the guards. Sterling and Trongar decided to run back to camp.